Stockholm Syndrome
by DarkPriestess2116
Summary: Sweden has made Denmark his prisoner and intends to get revenge for his past pain and humiliation. Dedicated to Suna.


This story is dedicated to Suna! Sorry it took so long! I tried to make this one long since the wait was so long and it is now my longest one shot. Both Sweden and Denmark are going to get a crack at each other in this story so it isn't one sided. I decided to try something new with this story and that is the use of flashbacks. All the text between these line *~ are flashbacks. Now there are two backgrounds I feel I should explain before I let you head off into the story. The first background I'll explain is the first flashback. Part of Sweden wanted freedom from Denmark while the other part wanted to stay under Denmark's control. Denmark was ruled by King Christian the 2nd who would ultimately invade Sweden and take control over it on the condition that anyone who had turned against him during the war would be totally forgiven and the Sweden would be govern by Swedish rules. Soon after King Christian was coronated he had pretty much everyone, nobleman, clergymen, and peasant who had fought against him executed by decapitation or hanged. The leader of those against Christian was a man called Sten Sture who had died in battle. Sture's wife Kristina continued his cause but she and other ladies were sent as prisoners to Denmark. It is also said that Sture's body had been dug up and burned along with the body of his small child.

The main story takes place right after the Dano-Swedish war in 1658. Basically Sweden attacked Denmark quickly and unexpectedly by crossing over some bodies of frozen water. Sweden took many cities and threatened Denmark's capital. The war ended in a treaty which gave Sweden control over several provinces.

Now please enjoy the story!

Stockholm Syndrome

"You just never learn do you?" Sweden's deep voice echoed in Denmark's ears. Denmark lifted his head and eyed Sweden who stood in the doorway to the dungeon. Denmark had just lost the war and now found himself in Sweden's dungeon. He stood along the back wall with both his arms outstretched and cuffed to the wall.

"Just because you were clever this time doesn't mean the day won't come when you'll be mine again!" Denmark gave a confident boast despite his current situation. Sweden quietly entered the room and picked up Denmark's oversized signature ax from its display on the side wall. He turned the ax over in his hand as he approached Denmark.

"How many years did you torment me with this ridiculous weapon?" Sweden asked, though before the cocky Dane could answer Sweden brought the ax down deep into his prisoner's shoulder.

"Argh! Son of a bitch! Mmm, you know I like it rough baby!" Denmark cried out. The weapon had sliced right through his shoulder and slanted into his chest between his pecks. Sweden showed no emotion in response to the Dane's pained outburst.

"I think I shall leave you to reflect on our past so that you can take a stab at imagining what our imminent future has in store for you" Sweden said plainly as he turned and left Denmark alone again.

"Fucking Sweden! Thinks he has the advantage over me! There's a reason I've always dominated him!" Denmark mumbled to himself. Each time he shifted his weight the heavy ax cut slightly deeper. Blood had completely stained Denmark's left side. Denmark's wrists ached from the metal cuffs digging into him. His feet ached worse however since he was forced to balance his weight as well as the weight from his mighty ax. A few candles were the only source of light in the room. Denmark's irritation grew as time went on. With the room always dark he had no idea what time or what day it was. He was starving and dehydrated. Each time he moved the dull pain in his shoulder would become sharp and burn.

"Sweden you bastard!" Denmark screamed. The silence, darkness, and frustration had been tearing away at him for who knows how long. As if on cue, Sweden entered the room carrying a silver tray with some food on it.

"That is no way to call for me" Sweden said bluntly.

"Well it's about time! I'm starving! Ahh!" Denmark replied opening his mouth to await the food he thought would be hand fed to him. To Denmark's surprise Sweden sat down on the ground and took a bite out of the apple.

"Hey!" Denmark protested.

"I never said this was for you. You haven't done anything to earn it" Sweden said as he took another bite. Denmark could see and hear the juices gush with every bite Sweden took. His stomach growled ferociously and his mouth stung as saliva accumulated.

"What kind of treatment is this!?" Denmark growled. "I was a good master to you! I never let you starve or denied your wounds treatment!"

"Never?" Sweden replied, an irritated look on his face. Sweden placed the apple core near Denmark's feet. "If you're hungry beg me for my table scraps" Sweden replied coldly as he started eating the bread.

"Beg you?! You must be delirious! You serve me!"

"Not anymore, and not ever again. From now on you will aim to please me in hopes that I'll feel generous enough to spare such things as food and medicine for you" Sweden finished the bread and gulped down the glass of water. He left the empty tray on the floor and exited the dungeon.

"Gragh!" Denmark growled and kicked the apple core across the room. The ax dug in and fresh blood found its way through the crusty and scabbing wound. Infection had begun to set in and the burn was as painful as if he had been branded. The candles had burned about halfway down and the room was cold enough for Denmark to see his ragged breath. He bit his lip in anger at himself.

'_Why did I kick that stupid apple core!? I could have used my feet and at least gotten a few bites up to my mouth…' _The apple core could no longer be seen but the bread crumbs on the tray and the small spit of water left in the cup was enough to arouse a loud stomach growl.

"You sound like you're hungry" Sweden remarked from the shadows.

'_How long as he been here?! Am I starting to lose my senses?" _Denmark wondered as he lifted his head to see his captor emerge from the shadows.

"Have you thought about our past?"

"Every minute since I first laid eyes on you. You were always my favorite" Denmark smirked.

"It sounds like you didn't search your soul in my absence. Despite my appearance I really don't feel like being patient with you. I think the only way you'll understand is if I drill it into you" Sweden said coldly. He walked up and removed the ax from Denmark who winced as the heavy weight was lifted. He pointed the blood soaked ax at Denmark as he unlocked the cuffs. "Walk over to that table" he used the ax to gesture to a large table with cuffs on all four sides.

"Kinky, are you looking to play doctor?" Denmark remarked as he walked over and lied down on the table.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you'll need one" Sweden said darkly as he cuffed Denmark's wrists above his head and apart. The same with his ankles thus spreading his limbs to all four corners of the table. "You're not the fastest learner so this won't be quick. I want you to think back to the year 1520 when something known as the Stockholm Bloodbath occurred. I'm going to ask you questions about it and for each answer I don't like you're going to be stretched one entire circle." Sweden placed a hand on a large wheel that was hooked to the table. It was only then that Denmark realized what he had lied down on.

"You're so cruel" he smirked. "I never racked you. Not even after all the heartache and pain you caused me!"

"You know nothing of pain and heartache! Not yet anyway" Sweden's eyes narrowed at Denmark. "During that year I was your prisoner and you were unspeakably cruel. I felt a lot of pain both physically and emotionally and not all because of you. Once I was able to return home I was informed by my people what had happened but I want to hear it from you. Why did you invade even though you knew full well I wanted to be independent from you?"

"You have always belonged to me and no master is going to let his servant just walk out on him. Ah!" Denmark replied with a yelp as Sweden brought the wheel one full circle and the ropes pulled his arms up and legs down simultaneously.

"I have never had a master." Sweden said.

"Yes, you had me! I remember training you in _my_ dungeon! You were tough but breaking you was my pleasure! I could get you on your knees and have you beg-grah!"

The wheel was brought full circle again and the strain on the ropes could be softly heard.

"See? You are remembering what you did quicker this way, though I prefer we stick to the questions I ask. Your king at the time promised my people forgiveness and that they would not be punished for opposing him once he took over. Soon after nearly 100 of my people ranging from nobles to bishops to commoners were either hanged or decapitated. Why didn't you do something to stop such unsightly bloodshed and preserve some honor?" Sweden angrily brought the top of the ax down so that it pinned Denmark at the neck so that he was forced to remain looking straight up and not off to the side. "Answer me! Too many times I have looked off just as you're doing now and have been able to mentally escape you but I will not allow you the same courtesy!"

Denmark winced slightly at the pressure which caused him a bit of breathing difficulty. "Sorry, but you were just so sexy when this situation was reversed" Denmark smirked; lust glistened in his eyes at the memory.

Sweden brought a firm steady hand to his face and removed his glasses. He flicked his wrist to fold them and then placed them in his breast pocket. "You are so irritating" he said through practically gritted teeth. "Since all you have is carnal pleasure on your mind I will just have to use a different method of breaking you down. I figured it would come to this though I thought we could get a little further before I render you to an incoherent sex toy" a smirk graced Sweden's lips at the last remark. Sweden firmly gripped the wheel and turned it seven more times earning grunts and whimpers from Denmark as he was stretched. After stretching Denmark, Sweden retrieved a knife from a long table full of torture devices. He grasped Denmark's blood stained shirt and quickly used the knife to slice through it. Again using the knife Sweden made short work of Denmark's pants and underwear. Once Denmark was completely naked on the rack his body began to shiver due to the cold air touching his newly exposed flesh. It felt exceptionally uncomfortable on his wounds which despite never having been treated were at least partially protected by his clothes.

A cruel smirk captured Sweden's lips as he walked over to the table of torture devices. His eyes scanned over the tools slowly, looking for the perfect one. Finally he spotted it: the pear of anguish. He picked up the device and strode over to Denmark. The device had been fully closed and Sweden made sure Denmark's eyes were on it as he turned it open slightly.

"Open up your mouth. You should get this as slick as you can or it will be worse when I put it in you" said Sweden. Denmark for once didn't resist. He knew how this device worked. Once it was put in him, Sweden would open it and it would stretch his anal walls to the point of tearing and bleeding. Normal victims of this device would die.

'_I hope Sweden doesn't hate me enough to kill me with that' _Denmark shuddered at the thought of his body being left in such a humiliating position and dying only after enduring the agony of being torn apart from the inside out.

Denmark slowly opened his mouth and the device was pushed past his teeth. Denmark let his tongue poke around the inside of the device. Not much saliva was in his mouth to begin with since he had been denied food and water but he did his utmost to rub the device on his cheeks and lick the parts his cheeks couldn't get. After a few minutes Sweden ripped the device out. It hit Denmark's teeth and sent ringing waves of pain through his head. His eyes squinted at the pain but instantly shot wide open as he felt the device press against his entrance. Sweden had completely closed the device and teased Denmark by letting it sit at his entrance for a few moments before pushing it in.

"Hrgn!..." Denmark started to scream but quickly bit down on his bottom lip once the device was forced in. Sweden showed no restraint; once the device had been entirely swallowed up he began to open the device. "Harh!" Denmark howled as the device forced his inner walls apart. Instinctively he tried to tighten his muscles around the intruding object however the device kept him stretched. This act caused his inner walls to tear and blood began to cover the device and flow down his thigh. Once a steady flow of blood could be seen Sweden stopped opening the device. The burning pain stayed strong but once the tearing stopped Denmark was able to contain his screams. "You bastard…" Denmark growled through his teeth.

Sweden looked down at his prisoner with his signature stern, unfeeling look. "Do you remember what you did to me after the Stockholm Bloodbath?"

Denmark averted his eyes, the look on his face giving away that he indeed remembered.

Denmark delivered a hard kick to Sweden who was already lying on the ground in the cold, dark alley.

"You think you can leave me? You can never leave me!" Denmark said in amused and harsh tone. His king had just reclaimed Stockholm and Denmark had wasted no time to find Sweden. Sweden had refused to wait with Kristina or the nobles. He knew Denmark far too well and preferred their reunion to be somewhat private. As soon as Denmark had spotted him he slammed his ax against Sweden's head from behind. Sweden stumbled and clutched his head as he attempted to turn around. As soon as his face met Denmark's it met several punches from Denmark's fists. Sweden's stomach suffered the wrath of Denmark's fists and knees which sent him crumpling to the ground where Denmark's boots took over the beating. Sweden's face was full of blood and his body was covered in bruises. Even though he had known this was coming he glared up at Denmark.

"You rabid dog!" Sweden spat. "No one wants to be with you! You attack anyone who has different views from you and you're way too bossy and obnoxious for anyone to enjoy being around you!"

Another kick was delivered to Sweden's head. "I never gave you permission to speak! You've been such a naughty pet. First you run away and then you bark at your loving master who went through so much trouble to get you back?! Well I know exactly how to retrain such a bad, ungrateful pet." Denmark hauled Sweden to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back. He then forced him to walk half way across the city to his carriage where he was then transported to King Christian the second's castle.

"I'm home and I brought a present!" Denmark called loudly as he entered the throne room. He threw Sweden to the ground in front of his king. Sweden gritted his teeth at the humiliation of being forced on his knees before a king he did not want to recognize.

"Very good! I trust everything is going smoothly?" the king asked.

"Of course!" Denmark replied happily.

"Then you may see to this one as you please" his eyes fell on the still injured Sweden as he said this.

"Thank you!" Denmark replied as he grabbed Sweden by his shirt collar and led him from the room. Denmark took Sweden to his bedroom where some haunting new adjustments had been made since the last time Sweden had seen it. The bed faced a wall but the wall had several long chains with cuffs at the ends attached to it. An excited grin overtook Denmark's face as he slammed Sweden into the wall. The impact had sent waves of pain through Sweden's body which kept him still as Denmark locked the cuffs around each of his limbs and a collar around his neck. Once he was secured Denmark backed off to admire his work. Sweden gave light tugs to see just how far he would be able move. He had enough room to take a few steps around but that was it. The collar prevented him from going down any further than on his knees. "I'll be back later. I have some things to attend to but I'll be sure to spend some quality time with you tonight" he said as he left the dark room.

Hours had passed and Sweden was already exhausted. A servant had stopped by and tended to his injuries and left some extra bandages and medicines on the night table out of pity. However Sweden had not received a meal and was too apprehensive to fall asleep in front of Denmark on the way here. He wanted to sleep but could not bring himself to sleep standing up and he was even more uncomfortable on his knees.

"Do you know why I'm keeping you here like this?" Denmark asked surprising Sweden as he entered the doorway. He tossed a bright, juicy red apple up and down in his hand. Sweden merely glared at him. "Because I love you so much I want to make sure you right where I can find you if I have some terrible nightmare that you left me. If you could be trusted I'd let you snuggle up in bed with me" he casually took a bite of the apple. Sweden gave an involuntary swallow at the sight of the fruit. The servant had removed Sweden's shirt and now his exposed stomach growled for the bitten into fruit. "Oh~ Are you hungry? Well I suppose I can feed you. Get on your knees." Denmark set the apple down on his dresser and began unbuttoning his pants as he approached Sweden. "Show me that you missed and appreciate me" he cast his pants and underwear to the floor revealing his eager length.

"No" Sweden growled darkly.

"No?" Denmark gave an amused laugh. "What makes you think you have a choice?" Denmark delivered a hard kick to Sweden's shin thus sending one knee to the ground. The chains rattled and the collar choked Sweden who let out a grunt at the surprise blow. Sweden was now eye level with the menacing swollen organ. He turned away disgustedly as Denmark neared his face. Denmark roughly grabbed Sweden's hair and forced him to look at his engorged member. Sweden's glare was exchanged for a mischievous grin as he opened his mouth and allowed Denmark to enter. "That's a good boy-argh! You son of bitch!" Denmark had begun to praise but quickly lurched back in agony. Sweden had bitten down hard and blood now stained his teeth and mouth. The blood covered his chin and dripped to the floor to form a decent size puddle. Denmark had retreated to his bed where he was applying a gel and some bandages to his injury.

'_This will probably make things harder on me than they would have been but it was worth it' _Sweden watched triumphantly as Denmark frantically tried to clean and tend to himself. Once he had gotten the blood under control, Denmark turned to Sweden with a rage befitting a rabid beast.

"You insolent whelp!" Denmark gritted through his teeth. He grabbed a club he kept near his bed at all times and advanced on Sweden. He brought the club down on Sweden's head and shoulders repeatedly until the chains were the only thing keeping Sweden from falling to the floor. "Don't you dare pass out yet!" Denmark hissed. He released Sweden from the chains and threw him on the bed. Sweden whimpered as Denmark pushed him up towards the pillow and rolled him onto his back. He savagely tore Sweden's pants and underwear off and straddled him while he fought to remove his own shirt. Denmark pinned his legs around Sweden's hips and grabbed his arms roughly as he bent down and bit into Sweden's collar bone. Denmark then licked the darkening skin. "You dare bite the hand that feeds you?!" he then brought his hand across Sweden's face sending his gaze to look at the wall. His cheek quickly turned an angry red. Sweden lied still, willing the pain to recede. Denmark took quick notice of the sudden submission and tenderly started to lick and kiss his exposed neck. "Do you like making me angry Sweden?" he whispered as he nibbled on his ear. As he spoke his arms snaked up to roughly rub against his nipples which earned a groan from Sweden. "I think you like it rough Sweden, you know I like it that way too, although you have really pushed it with me tonight" Denmark had spoken between more kisses on Sweden's chest. When Sweden didn't reply Denmark gently grasped his chin and pulled his face to look at him. Sweden's pain was clearly visible on his face. Denmark gave him a sympathetic look before kissing the corner of his mouth. "You're no fun when you get like this" Denmark kissed his jaw line and then gave a chaste kiss on Sweden's lips. "I think I know a way to put some life back into you"

Denmark reached above his headboard where his ax hung. He sat up so that he now rested on the side of the bed. Sweden watched with both intrigue and fear at what Denmark had planned. Denmark took a small container full of a cooling gel from his night stand and began to slick up the handle of his ax. As soon as the gel was applied to the weapon Sweden attempted to get away.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Baby!" Denmark said with his signature grin as he grabbed Sweden's hip and forced him to lie back down on the bed. Sweden sat up hurriedly and made a mad grab for the ax. He missed and instead got his arm caught by Denmark.

"You're not sticking that in me!" Sweden growled threateningly.

"Well, you hurt my usual method so I'm going to have to make do with my second favorite thing in the bedroom to make sure we both get some satisfaction out of this" Denmark said rather innocently. Denmark lifted himself onto his knee and then pounced on Sweden again pinning him down. Sweden squirmed and bucked to try and get the Dane off of him but in the end, a hard punch in the nose from Denmark settled him down. Sweden looked up at the ceiling in a daze. He could feel the warm liquid running down his face and Denmark's weight left his body.

Denmark spread Sweden's legs apart and aimed the ax at his entrance. He slowly began to press the handle in and stopped as soon as Sweden registered the pain. As soon as the handle had started to go in, Sweden lurched in pain. He grasped at the soft white pillows beneath his head and bit into the fabric to contain his cries. His body twitched in several directions trying to escape the torture.

"Aren't I merciful?" Denmark mused as he watch Sweden convulse. "I didn't have to wait for you to get used to it but I am. I wouldn't want to hurt you too badly" as he said this he pushed in a little more.

"Oh God please stop!" Sweden begged. Tears came to his eyes and he began to sob. Several inches of the handle was in him and it poked roughly at his insides. Denmark merely smiled and began to pull the handle back out. As soon as Sweden's body relaxed Denmark sent the handle back in earning a deafening cry from Sweden.

"Oh Sweden, no one can turn me on like you!" Denmark praised as he slowly pushed and pulled the handle. After a few minutes Denmark removed the handle completely. "Oh fuck it, I can't resist a night with you" Denmark decided as he positioned himself over Sweden and replaced the handle with his rock hard cock.

"Hrng!" Sweden groaned as the thick cock pummeled its way into him. Sweden reached his arms around and dug his nails into Denmark's back which caused Denmark to thrust in hard and fast right into his prostate. "Ah!" Sweden gave a slight moan signaling his sweet spot had been hit. As Denmark began to pull out, Sweden drug his nails down Denmark's back. Denmark relished in the slight pain and established a hard and fast rhythm. It didn't take long before Denmark had a steady pant that breathed in time with Sweden's increasingly loud moans. Sweden had pulled Denmark down so that their chests were touching while repeated dragging his nails down his back in time with Denmark's pumping.

"I hope you're there cause I'm not waiting!" Denmark warned as he reached between them and gave Sweden's need a few hard and fast strokes. Moments later the two came simultaneously. Denmark collapsed on top of Sweden with a satisfied moan. The two breathed heavily for a while before Denmark finally rolled over onto the side.

'_I hate him…He does all these terrible things to me and yet somehow he can get me in that state' _Sweden seethed at both himself and at Denmark.

"Nights like these…are exactly why I can never let you go" Denmark said suddenly. He reached over and captured Sweden's unsuspecting lips. He let his tongue slide around Sweden's a few times before ending with a peck and rolling over to fall asleep.

Despite his exhaustion on practically all levels Sweden refused to succumb to sleep. He waited until he could hear Denmark's steady breathing before he carefully slid out of the bed and onto the floor. His whole body ached and screamed for him to just lie down and sleep but Sweden forced himself to crawl over to Denmark's closet.

'_Ugh…reduced to wearing __**his**__ clothes" _Sweden scorned himself for letting himself get into this situation. Sweden tugged down a jacket, pair of pants, a shirt and pulled out some shoes. He quickly dressed himself and scurried down the hall. It was late so almost no one was up. He managed to dodge the few servants who were on the night shift and darted out a side door. His pain had caught up with him now that the adrenaline of escaping had left his body. He limped from tree to tree through the back forest. By the time the sun had begun to come up he had made it to the end of the forest. Sweden smiled inwardly at how far he had gotten.

"You know, I really hate hurting you but when you pull stunts like this I really have no other choice" Denmark whispered into Sweden's ear as he gave him a hard push in the back. Sweden stumbled a few steps and then fell into the cold snow, his glasses landing a few feet away. Denmark's boots crunched loudly over the snow as he walked around to be in front of Sweden's face. "Haa, well I guess it's time to get back to retraining you!" he said gleefully as he brought the ax down into Sweden's back.

"You subjected me to severe beatings and rape practically every day until I managed to get away from you again. My one solace was even though I had to endure your wrath my people would be forgiven. But once I returned I was told that you had had them killed! Living with you made me sick but hearing that practically tore me apart!" the rage in Sweden's eyes sent a shiver down Denmark's spine.

"If you hadn't defied me those traitors wouldn't have had to die! You tried to leave me every chance you got so I made sure if you ever did get away that there would be no one waiting for you! You're mine!" Denmark barked back.

"Before I leave this room you will regret having done those things to me!" Sweden declared as he grabbed another device from the table full of tools. He went behind Denmark's head and threaded his fingers through a cold, iron tool. A sudden sharp pain caused Denmark to yelp.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Denmark screamed though talking caused his adams apple to scrape against his ax.

"I'm going to break you, so I'll start with your fingers." Sweden replied as he increased the pressure on the device and a sickening crunch echoed throughout the room.

"Gyah! Haven't you done enough! I've been racked, starved, dehydrated, torn apart and now had my fingers crushed by thumbscrews!" tears swelled in Denmark's eyes and lightly fell to tap the wooden table beneath him. His body ached liked never before. The burn in his anus was nearly unbearable, his back and shoulders stung, the sharp pain in his fingers, and the dull reoccurring prickling in his stomach made him want to pass out to escape the pain.

"Not even close. You've given me worse beatings. I would always get horrified and pitying looks when people saw the bruises and wounds you would give me. I think I'll make your skin crawl the way mine did whenever you'd touch me and I would get those looks as a result!"

Sweden removed the thumbscrews, the ax and the pear of anguish. Then he removed Denmark's restraints only to throw him to the floor and recuff his wrists so that Denmark was sitting on his knees with his wrists locked to the floor on either side of him. Sweden returned to the long table and picked up a long, black whip. He positioned himself behind Denmark, raised the whip and cracked it down. It hit at a left angle, stretching from Denmark's shoulder to his lower back. The whip had come down hard enough to break skin and the gash quickly filled with blood. Denmark whimpered at the burning, stinging pain. Seeing the mighty Denmark in such a pitiful state made the thrilling sensation in Sweden's stomach rise. He raised the whip again and brought it down. Another line of torn skin appeared on Denmark's back and filled with blood. Sweden felt himself go into a frenzy. Each lashing made the sensation of excitement rise.

Denmark contained his pain by whimpering at first but as the strikes came faster and harder, his whimpering turned to yelps and then outright cries. _'He's probably getting off on this the way I used to when I would do similar things to him. The problem is he'll tear me apart at this rate unless I can make him remember the good times and why even though our relationship is like this we are so good together' _

"Sweden!" Denmark called out suddenly. Sweden halted is hand in mid-strike at the familiar calling of his name. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"What on Earth are you going on about?" Sweden asked, confused by the off the wall question.

"Do you remember what is was like when it was just the two of us?" Denmark's breath came in difficult puffs. _'Damn him…I think he hit my lungs!'_

Sweden's face softened as he recalled the memory of when the two had them had met for the very first time.

The snow fell lightly as Sweden looked around the dense forest. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but he knew he was cold and that is was quiet. Sweden thoughtfully looked in all directions.

'_Everything looks exactly the same…how will I find where I'm supposed to go now?'_

"You can't escape me!" A voice yelled loudly. Moments later a wild boar came running through the tiny clearing where Sweden was standing. The boar gracefully jumped over roots and rocks and zig zagged around Sweden as it ran from whatever had been yelling at it. Not too far away the loud crunching and ragged breathing of someone in frantic pursuit could be heard. A young boy with wild blonde hair and excited blue eyes came running full speed into the clearing. He was dressed warmly and had a huge ax in both hands which was several times the size of the boy. The blade was balanced over the boy's shoulder as he ran. The boy quickly slowed down as he approached Sweden. "Hey kid, you new?" he asked breathlessly.

"I guess…" Sweden replied unsurely.

"…I'm Denmark. You gotta name?" he lowered the ax from his shoulder into the snow and leaned slightly against the handle.

"The people I stay with call me Sweden."

"Well Sweden you seem like a nice enough guy, want to be my friend?"

"Friend?" Sweden asked.

"Yeah. Someone to be around and have fun with! There's not many kids like us around and we look alike so it should only be natural that we stick together!"

"Ok…"

"Great! Now did you see where that boar went?"

Sweden reluctantly pointed behind him. "Good! Now let's get it!" Denmark exclaimed as he threw his ax over his shoulder again and grabbed Sweden's wrist as he ran in the direction of the boar.

"That was utterly pointless!" Sweden cried hours later. The two had ran until it had gotten dark and still never caught up to the boar.

"Relax, we'll get him! No one escapes me!" replied Denmark as he clapped two stones together. The sparks quickly fell onto some sticks and flames burst forward. Both boys huddled around the warmth of the fire. "Tomorrow I'll take you to my place. After you meet my leader we can find your place."

Sweden didn't object to this. He stared into the flames and thought about the day. He enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the forest and was never lonely but something was intriguing about this new boy. There were no children around where Sweden came from and all the people were quiet and polite. Denmark was the exact opposite of everything Sweden knew. Suddenly Denmark reached over and pushed Sweden to lie down. Denmark lied down next to him with his arm across his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sweden asked nervously.

"It gets really cold up here. It will be warmer if we sleep really close to each other like this"

After a short while both boys fell asleep.

Denmark breathed ragged sharp breaths. Sweden looked down at the torn and mangled back that faced him. He listened to Denmark's sharp and strained breathing. Sweden slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slid it off his shoulders then let it drop to the ground. His boots thudded softly as he approached Denmark. He knelt down behind Denmark and gently pulled Denmark to his chest. Denmark flinched at the sudden show of affection but turned his head slightly to face Sweden.

"Given our recent past it's hard to remember just how gentle and nice you once were. It's even more difficult to think that at one point in time you and I could lie next to each other innocently. I am still somewhat fond of those memories so I suppose I can move on and give you that carnal pleasure." Sweden breathed in Denmark's ear.

"S-Sweden! Ugh!" Denmark started with a grateful smile but was quickly silenced by Sweden's fingers being pushed down his throat.

"Shut up. You always talked too much" Sweden said coldly. Denmark's blood had smeared across Sweden's chest and the pain from the contact sent shivers down Denmark's spine. Sweden used the hand that wasn't plugging up Denmark's mouth to open his pants so that he could wiggle out of his remaining clothing. He kicked off his shoes, socks, underwear and pants. Denmark gave a slight moan at the feel of Sweden's cock pressing against his cheeks. "Mmm" Sweden purred in excitement as he lined himself against Denmark's entrance. Denmark's heartbeat sped up in anticipation and despite the searing pain he rested the back of his head on Sweden's shoulder so he could straighten his body out. Taking the cue Sweden thrust himself into Denmark.

"Arah!" Denmark cried out as the thick length was plunged into him. Tears fell freely from his eyes as Sweden pushed all the way in. The pear had done its work well for Sweden could easily squeeze in to that previously stretched warmth. The blood acted as a fine lubricant and coated Sweden's member. Sweden paused once in for Denmark to stop heaving and sobbing. Once Denmark quieted down Sweden began to move. He rotated his hips until he received a shrill cry followed by a sensual moan. Finally locating Denmark's sensitive spot he began to focus more harder, faster thrusts on it.

"Ah! Ah!" Denmark's moans came faster and louder as Sweden's intensity on his sensitive spot increased. It wasn't long before the searing, burning pain was mixed with blissful pleasure and Denmark couldn't tell when once sensation started or ended. Sweden had begun to grunt and slightly moan behind him signaling he would soon reach his climax. Up front Denmark's own member had awakened and had started dripping for attention. Denmark arched his back forward and bucked his hips so that Sweden could pull nearly all the way out before hitting him hard and fast in a steady pace. Without warning Sweden's rod bust when he was as deep inside Denmark as he could get. It coated Denmark's prostate and the satisfied groan from Sweden was nearly enough to send Denmark over the edge as well. Quickly regaining his senses Sweden pulled out and let a fast growing puddle of blood and semen fall to the ground at their feet. Sweden stood up and let Denmark fall face forward onto the floor, in a panting sweaty, sticky mess. Sweden casually gathered his clothes and redressed himself then headed for the door.

"Sweden!" Denmark called before he could leave. "I'm still needing some attention over here" he signaled with his eyes that he had not yet been released.

"You can take care of that yourself" Sweden said coldly and then left the dungeon.

END

So my original account here was kuramaandhieifavgirlf but since the cyber bullying would not stop and is an asshole I have decided that I will be a fighter. After giving this some thought I decided that no one, no admin, no one person has the right tell someone what they can post or who can read so basically my stories will continue to show up here even if it means I have to make 50 or more accounts to do so. The only way my writing and the writing of others will stop being posted here is if this site is taken down and never brought back up. I think more people would be upset if I stopped posting than if I continue to post and as long as there is one person out there who wants to read my work I will fight this.


End file.
